


If This Car's A Rockin'...

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Back Seat, Blankets, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Out, Morse Code, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: The Winter Soldier and Falcon's constant bickering has Captain America at the end of his rope and in need of alternate transport. Darcy Lewis' cramped back seat is getting a surprise hot beef injection. And this intrastate road trip is about to get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a ShieldShock fic. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

Quite frankly, Steve Rogers was getting too old for this shit. The muscles in his jaw twitched and his hands tightened around the handles of the bags of gear he was carrying as the elevator made its way to the parking garage. He couldn't help feeling a little like he was actually descending into the flames of Hell as Sam stood to his right and Bucky stood to his left bickering like an old married couple. 

The three had been assigned to accompany doctors Foster and Banner to a symposium upstate as their security detail. It seemed excessive but Steve suspected that it had more to do with Bruce's alter-ego than any external threat. 

The moment he'd expressed his intention to drive, Bucky and Sam had called out 'Shotgun' in unison and the arguing had escalated quickly. To be honest, the two seemed to relish any opportunity to spar with each other and despite his best efforts to help his friends find some common ground, he was starting to lose hope of them ever getting along and he was so over being stuck in the middle.

"I don't care how long you've known each other," Sam said. "You had the front seat last time, so I get the front seat this time."

"Nope," Bucky replied. "I'm sittin' up front. I called 'shotgun.'"

"We called it at the same time," Sam seethed.

"Nope," Bucky quipped. "I called it first. I'm ridin' up front."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam retorted. "We'll see about that..."

Steve ground his teeth as the elevator doors opened at the verge of his breaking point. Sam and Bucky trailed behind, continuing to snipe at each other as Steve briskly stalked towards their car and popped the trunk. 

"Steve?! Steve?!" the men called after him, seeking his intervention in their argument. He dropped the bags in the trunk and spun on his heel, facing them in a fury.

"Enough!" he snapped. "I'm sick and tired of your squabbling and I'm through playing referee. You two better figure this shit out by the time we reach the conference or you're both getting an ass-kicking. I'll catch a ride with Banner." Steve threw his keys up into the air, leaving Sam and Bucky to scramble after them and strode away in a huff with his shield slung over his back. 

"Ugh. Where's the green guy when we need him?" Darcy sighed, cramming the last of their bags in the trunk and forcing it closed with a fearsome battle cry. Jane looked on and held her breath, waiting for it to pop back open. Somehow, it defied every law of physics and managed to stay closed. 

"In your face, trunk!" Darcy gloated, doing a victory dance. 

"I don't think trunks have faces," Jane mused, watching Darcy with an air of amusement. "Come on, we better hit the road if we want to beat traffic."

Jane slid into the driver's seat beside Bruce and adjusted the mirrors of the mid-sized sedan they'd been assigned to drive to the conference. Darcy removed her knapsack and climbed into the back seat. She'd expected for Stark Industries to splurge on something nicer but it was safe, reliable and inconspicuous and she supposed that was what mattered. 

"Nice work on the trunk," Bruce said. "I liked your little victory dance..."

Met with silence, he flipped his visor down and glanced back towards her in his vanity mirror. He shook his head, finding her eyes glued to her mobile phone and her earbuds firmly inserted.

"Don't take it personally," Jane soothed. "It's better this way..."

Bruce shrugged and flipped his visor back up, catching sight of Steve marching towards the car angrily. 

"Hold on. I think we might have company," Bruce said, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car. 

"Got room for one more?" Steve sighed.

"I think so," Bruce replied. "The trunk's full. Maybe you better take the front seat."

"Thanks but I'll be fine in the back," Steve replied. "I don't want to impose."

"Sam and Bucky at it again?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Steve responded stiffly. "Let's just say, I'm looking forward to a little peace and quiet."

Bruce opened his door and settled back into his seat as Jane eyed him curiously. Darcy glanced up in disbelief as the driver's side door opened and Captain America crammed himself into the seat beside her. 

"You can't possibly have enough room back there," Jane said, sliding her seat up. It hardly seemed to make any difference. The man was built like a brick shithouse and Darcy couldn't seem to stop looking.

"It's fine, Dr. Foster," Steve replied in his official Captain America voice as she carefully maneuvered the car out of the parking garage. He awkwardly attempted to squeeze his shield in between his knees and the back of the driver's seat but there simply wasn't enough room. His elbow collided with Darcy's arm and he turned towards her to apologize, catching her staring with her mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said as a blush crept up his neck. She was awfully pretty. He wondered how he hadn't noticed her before as he looked into her big blue eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Steve Rogers," he offered, extending his hand towards her.

"Yes, you are," Darcy replied, accepting and shaking far longer than necessary. 

"Her name's Darcy," Bruce chimed in. "Darcy Lewis."

"Nice to meet you, Darcy" Steve said, glancing down towards her hand in his as she continued to gaze at him dreamily. Her eyes slowly drifted lower and she bit into her lip as she took in his tight blue t-shirt, wondering whether it would leave more to the imagination if it actually was painted on. Steve gave her hand a soft squeeze and she pulled it away, biting back a gasp as her eyes flicked up meeting his. This brief intrastate road trip had just gotten interesting. 

Darcy's earbuds were pulled out as she leaned across Steve, putting her best assets on display and grabbed his shield. It was lighter than she expected and she felt a rush of fangirlish excitement as she picked it up and leaned it against the crack between the front seats, creating a makeshift privacy wall. 

"Better?" she asked, tentatively setting her hand on his thigh.

"Yeah," he replied, covering it with his own before she had the chance to change her mind.

"So, what brings you to our car?" she asked, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm in charge of the security detail for the symposium," he replied, brushing his thumb against the back of her hand. 

"No," Darcy said with a shake of her head. "Why aren't you riding with your bros - Smooth and Stabby?"

"I needed a break," Steve sighed. "All they do is needle each other. It's exhausting."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," Jane mused. "Maybe this will give them the chance to sort out their differences."

"I don't know," Bruce replied. "It seems to me like they actually enjoy arguing with each other."

"Maybe they just need to bang it out," Darcy blurted, wishing she could take the words back the moment they left her lips. Jane and Bruce burst out laughing and Steve looked at Darcy furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Bang what out?" Steve asked her quietly once those up front became engrossed in a discussion of their own. Darcy beckoned him closer with a curl of her finger and cupped her hand around his ear as he leaned into her space. 

"Sex," she whispered into his ear hotly. The warmth radiating off his body made the growing wetness between her legs throb deliciously as she breathed in his crisp woodsy scent. It smelled like freedom.

"Really?" Steve whispered back as the corners of his mouth twitched mischievously. "Here? Now? How's that going to work with those two up front?"

Darcy drew back with a scandalized look on her face, shaking her head slowly and Steve wet his lips as her hand crept upwards along his thigh, barely brushing against the suspicious bulge in the front of his pants. He let out an unsteady breath as she withdrew her hand and unzipped her knapsack, removing a blanket.

"How much longer until we get there?" Darcy asked.

"Maybe another two hours," Jane replied. 

"Alright," Darcy said with a yawn. "I'm going to catch up on some sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

"Good idea," Bruce responded. "Think I'll do the same."

Darcy spread the blanket out, covering as much of them as possible as Bruce's breathing grew heavy. Jane glanced back towards the backseat in the rearview mirror and her lips turned up in a knowing grin as her eyes returned to the road ahead.

Steve met Darcy's gaze as she leaned towards him and he pulled her into his arms, stretching out across the seats diagonally. 

"I don't usually do this kind of thing," she whispered urgently, "but you're Captain America, dude."

"I'm not judging you," he replied as Darcy stealthily unbuckled his belt. "I'm too busy thinking about kissing you... touching you..." Her fingers adeptly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he worked his hand up under her skirt. He pushed her panties aside and traced his fingers along the slick seam of her lips with a hot, whispered, "Tell me to stop." 

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased, taking him in hand and giving him a long, slow stroke that made his breathing hitch. 

He was outrageously hard, thick and heavy and she pulsed sharply, aching to feel him inside of her. She glanced towards the front seat and pressed her lips against his, satisfied that no one was watching. He craned his neck, leaning into the kiss with a soft hum as she rubbed her palm over the head of his cock, coating her skin with his slick excitement and gave him a smooth pump of her fist. She kissed him harder, swallowing a soft gasp of her name as his fingers continued to glide over her, dipping in ever so slightly. They slowly explored each other in a jumble of lips and teeth and tongues, trying their best to stay quiet as they made out under the blanket like two hormonal teenagers.

Steve's thumb found her clit as he pressed two thick fingers inside of her and thrust himself into her hand. Their bodies writhed against each other as her tongue swept over his and her muscles pulsed around his fingers eager for more. Steve let out a shaky breath, his self-control slipping from his grasp as he flushed with arousal. The way she was touching him, the earthy taste of coffee on her tongue and the feeling of her tight heat surrounding him had him wound so tightly he threatened to snap. He hoped that she had some end-game strategy in mind because at this point he was hanging by a thread and on the verge of making one hell of a mess. 

Darcy suddenly broke their kiss and buried her face into the soft spot below his ear.

"Sit up and slide your pants down a little," she whispered, pushing his hand away. He did as instructed, moving silently while Darcy ducked below the blanket, pretending she was sleeping with her head in his lap. Steve took in a sharp breath as she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and slid the other between her legs. 

His eyes darted towards the front seat and he leaned his elbow against his door's arm rest. Bruce still appeared to be sleeping and Jane looked towards the road ahead as they sailed down the freeway. The thought that he and Darcy might get caught in the act was so exciting that he could barely stand it. He turned his head and stared out the window, pressing his mouth against his fist and he began throbbing at the thought of what she had planned for him underneath the blanket. Darcy wet her lips and slid his rigid length into her mouth, deftly touching herself with two fingers. 

Steve's right hand settled over the back of her head as he gazed out the window and tried not to cry out at the sensation of her clever tongue swirling over him. She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head, humming a soft approval as his hand gently guided her movements. She felt the pulsing between her legs grow wetter as he pressed himself into her mouth deeper, each downstroke becoming more forceful and urgent than the last. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by racing thoughts of the sight of his swollen cock thrusting between her plush red lips as the alluring woman who was practically a stranger sucked him off surreptitiously in the back seat. She used every dirty trick she could muster to tear him apart at the seams, pleasuring him relentlessly as they rolled down the highway.

The car suddenly jolted as Jane drove over a massive pot hole in the road, forcing Steve deep into Darcy's throat. She resisted the urge to gag as the sensation sent him hurtling over the edge. He took in a quick breath and she drew back just far enough to swallow down his hot rush as he came jerking against her tongue. He ground his fist against his lips, willing himself to stay silent as every inch of his body surged with exquisite release. His legs trembled slightly as she withdrew him from her mouth and she couldn't help grinning as she considered what the filthy merit badge she had just earned might look like.

Jane chuckled quietly under her breath and glanced towards Bruce from the corner of her eye as he roused briefly and repositioned, somehow managing to stay asleep. Her eyes returned to the road and she took a long satisfied sip of her coffee.

Darcy's head popped up from under the blanket and she reached for her coffee as Steve's arms encircled her, reeling her in. He hummed contentedly, pressing soft kisses against her skin that made her stomach fluttery. She drank deeply, chasing the last remnants of him down and set her coffee in his cupholder. 

"Take your panties off," he whispered in her ear, holding her in his strong arms. "It's your turn, sweetheart." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him in disbelief, unable to imagine how he could possibly go down on her in the cramped backseat of the car. He ran his large hands up along her thighs, sliding her briefs down himself and pulled them off over her ankles one at a time. 

She bit into her lower lip and slid into her seat, leaning her back against her door as he gazed at her hungrily. He set a large hand at the side of her face and slowly ran the soft pad of his thumb across her lips, gesturing for her to open her mouth by demonstrating with his own. Jane glanced at them in the rearview mirror just in time to see Steve cram Darcy's panties into her mouth and quickly diverted her gaze, vowing to keep her eyes on the road ahead for remainder of the journey. 

Steve covered them with the blanket and set his hands on her hips, lifting and bending and leaning in towards her until his tongue was tracing over her clit at super human speed. She buried her face into the upholstery, grabbing a fistful of his hair and rocked her hips against him shamelessly. Between the taste of her on his lips, the feeling of her writhing against his face and the prospect of being caught by the occupants of the front seat, Steve was suddenly rock hard and raring to go. 

Her hand tightened in his hair as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of her, sucking on her clit and brushing over it with his tongue with an impressive degree of artfulness. He was well on his way to ruining her for all other men and she intended to savour every moment of it. She tugged his hair harder, burning for release and he let out a sharp puff of breath that caught her in all the right places. He sucked harder and she bit down on her panties as his fingers pressed into her with a delightful twist that sent her reeling. Her body went completely rigid as he coaxed out her climax with a firm, flat press of his tongue. His keen hearing detected the faint sound of her muffled moaning as her tight heat clenched his fingers in steady bursts of hot euphoria. Her skin flushed with warmth and she felt giddy and lightheaded as a strong hand held her in place while she rode out her orgasm. 

Once her breathing had steadied, he removed his fingers from between her legs and pulled her underwear out of her mouth. She wet her lips as he wiped the glistening traces of her from his face, using the dry side of her panties. He shot her a sly wink as she filed the memory away under 'H' for 'HOT DAMN' in the newly expanded, star-spangled section of her spank bank.

She let out a blissful sigh and he repositioned her flush against his body as he reclined against the seats. His lips turned up into a lazy smile as she rested her head against his chest, melting into him bonelessly and listening to the steady beat of his heart. He stuffed her panties into his pocket and readjusted the blanket over top of them as she wondered how someone so muscular could possibly be so cuddly. They lay quietly entwined, sharing each other's warmth as the car continued to roll onwards towards their destination.

"Boy, I sure hope you aren't seeing anyone," Steve whispered, "'cause I'd really like to take you out sometime."

"Hmm... I'll have to check my schedule," she teased, slipping her hand below the hem of his shirt and tracing her fingers over the ridges of his abs. 

"I like a girl who plays hard to get," he replied, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "but not as much as a girl who isn't afraid to take what she wants." She raised her head and looked up at his handsome face, hoping to God that she wasn't dreaming. Captain America was so much cooler than History Class had led her to believe. 

She set her hand against the back of his neck, drawing him towards her and he shifted beneath her, revealing himself to be fully aroused as he captured her lips in a sizzling kiss. Things suddenly began to move awfully fast. 

Darcy straddled him, taking him in hand as she thrilled at the taste of herself on his tongue. He reached down and slid his pants lower as she aligned the blunt end of him with her wet heat. She kissed him harder and slowly sank down on his cock, taking her time to savour every rigid inch. He could hardly believe what was happening as her slick, quivering warmth surrounded him and his arms tightened around her, squeezing the breath from her lungs as he buried himself inside of her. 

Bruce muttered something in his sleep and they froze in place as their eyes darted towards the front seat. Jane glanced towards him from side of her eye paying careful attention to avoid the rear-view mirror. 

Steve and Darcy shared a sigh of relief, thankful that he'd remained asleep and they shared a long look, working up the nerve to start moving again. They took things slow, their bodies stealthily rocking against each other beneath the blanket as they stared into each other's eyes wordlessly. Darcy's teeth sank into her lower lip as they collided sublimely and she struggled to remain silent. 

"Like that?" Steve mouthed, rolling his hips against her. She winced slightly in response to the hot stretch of him inside of her, filling her to the brim and his eyes widened in disbelief as she squeezed out her response around him in pulses of morse code: -.-- . ... Her childhood obsession with playing Spy properly was finally paying off and so were her kegels. Steve grit his teeth, wondering where the hell she'd been all his life as every inch of his body thrummed with arousal. 

Her breathing shortened as they continued gently writhing against each other underneath the blanket. Hot puffs of her breath buffeted his skin as he pulled her closer, aching to lose himself inside of her while she came calling out his name. He grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her deeply, thrusting himself into her with sharp snaps of his hips, no longer concerned with the threat of being caught. She collapsed against him, overwhelmed by the sudden change of pace and the urgency in his kisses, letting him take over completely to give her everything she needed so badly. 

Jane narrowed her eyes, fingers tightening around the steering wheel as she focused on the road and tried her best to ignore the noises coming from the backseat. Darcy was going to owe her big time for this. 

Steve tore his lips away, burying his face in the crook of her neck and Darcy responded with a needy whine.

"So good," he whispered into her ear harshly. "You getting close, sweetheart?" 

"Oh, fuck, yes," she ground out quietly against his skin as her heart raced.

He drove himself into her in a frenzy, filling her ear with hot whispered promises of how much trouble she was going to be in once he got her some place where he could fuck her properly and urgent pleas for her to come apart for him. She finally relented, biting back a gasp of his name and shuddering in his arms as he erupted inside of her with a strangled groan. They held each other tightly, overflowing with hot surging ecstasy as her tender muscles pulsed intensely, steadily wringing him out. He nuzzled the side of her neck, holding her in his arms as she slowly drifted down from her climax. Her lips curled up into a wide satisfied smile as she snuggled up against him with a sigh, wondering just exactly where Captain America took someone on a date.

"Jesus Christ!" Jane exclaimed as an erratic burst of honking rang out from behind their car. Darcy slid out of Steve's lap with a groan as he straightened and adjusted his pants, looking out the back window curiously. 

"What's going on?" Bruce murmured groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Jane checked her mirrors, spotting a mid-sized sedan, similar to their own, approaching at an alarming rate of speed and swerving across the road dangerously. The driver honked again as Steve's eyes narrowed threateningly. It was Sam and Bucky. 

"Goddamn it," Steve growled as he watched his friends fight over the steering wheel. Darcy looked towards him in confusion and buckled her seat belt.

Jane put on her hazards, steering right and eased her foot off the accelerator to let the other vehicle pass. It pulled up beside their car just in time for them to see Bucky land a solid punch against Sam's face with his bionic fist. 

"Steve?" Bruce asked softly. 

"Yeah," Steve sighed, grabbing his shield. "I got it." The other car drifted off on to the side of the road and Steve opened his door.

"Wait, Steve!" Darcy cautioned. "You can't just-"

"Nice meeting you, Darcy!" he interrupted, glancing at her over his shoulder with a wink as he bailed out of the car. She reached after him and pulled the door closed as Jane checked her mirrors to see if he was alright. 

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Bruce said with a chuckle. "He does stuff like this all the time. You know, jumping out of planes without a parachute, jumping over things on his motorcycle, jumping out of moving vehicles..."

The colour drained out of Darcy's face as she swallowed thickly and wondered exactly what the hell she had gotten herself into.

They arrived at the symposium without further incident. As Darcy folded up her blanket and stuffed it in her bag, she couldn't help wondering if Steve was alright and when she might see him again. Bruce's mobile buzzed with a message from Steve as Jane found a spot in the parking garage. 

"The security team's completed their sweep," Bruce said, returning his mobile to his pocket. "We need to stay in the car until they come to help us with the bags." 

Jane switched off the ignition and squinted at the reflection of two large, dark figures approaching the car in her mirror.

"Is that them?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Yep," Bruce said, looking at the men through the back window with a chuckle. Jane popped the trunk and the three stepped out of the vehicle.

The open lid of the trunk obscured the faces of the men unloading the car as Darcy stood watching impatiently, waiting to see if one of them was Steve. The trunk suddenly slammed shut, revealing the battered faces of Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. 

"Holy shit! What happened to you two?" she gasped, taking in their split lips and blackened eyes. 

"No comment," Sam bristled, turning on his heel and stalking towards the elevators.

"We earned it fair and square," Bucky shrugged with a smirk. "And don't worry, Steve's fine..." She stood, blinking slowly and watched as he strode after Sam. Jane and Bruce slowly trailed behind them and she remained in place wondering whether Steve had told Bucky about her before or after he kicked his ass.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, firmly pulling her up against a solid, familiar body. She relaxed into his embrace as his lips pressed soft kisses against the side of her neck. He directed her back towards the rear passenger door of the car, reaching for the handle and guided her inside. She reclined on the seats looking up at Steve as he unbuttoned his pants with a filthy grin. 

"Still got that blanket, sweetheart?" he asked with a flick of his brow.

"What about the symposium?" she responded, watching intently as he slowly undid his fly.

"Sam and Bucky are running interference," he replied. "The official answer is that you are in serious need of debriefing."

"I'm pretty sure you already did that," she quipped as he climbed in, pulling the door closed behind him and covered her body with his own.

"You could always put them back on and let me take them off again, if you wanted to play it straight," he said, licking his lips suggestively.

"Awesome," she replied, fishing her panties out of his pocket, "but this time, no hands allowed."


End file.
